


One Down

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They miss Kylo when he is away.





	

Hux misses Kylo more than he’d ever admit aloud, and Phasma knows it. Of the three of them, Kylo has _always_ been the one who finds emotions easiest to express, even if sometimes that expression had been smashing things up, snarking, and throwing things with the Force. 

But Hux misses him. She can tell, because he fidgets more. He frowns slightly deeper in meetings. He snaps his heels a little louder together. He checks his comm multiple times, and his lips do that tiny little twitch that says he’s unhappy.

It’s possible she should feel hurt by this, that somehow she’s inadequate on her own, but she doesn’t. What each of them brings to their (admittedly complicated) series of relationships is different. She’s come to terms with the fact that she loves them both, and it’s okay to miss one of them, or be annoyed with one of them. It’s better to have one around her than neither, but better still to have both. Not even just for the sex, but… everything.

Hux misses Kylo, and he tries his best to hide it from her when they finally retreat behind doors only the three of them can ever open. He smiles, and it is genuine, but it’s tinged with a little sorrow, too.

She lifts a hand, cupping his face, stroking her thumb over those cheekbones that defy anyone to call him heartless.

“It’s been a long day,” he says.  


“He’ll be back soon.”  


Hux clasps her hand, and turns his head. His nose leads first, then his lips press to her heartbeat, and she feels it speed up in response.

***

They eat their evening meal, because he’s skipped his lunch again, and she knows he needs to be gently guided to taking care of himself. It’s okay, though. He manages just fine if you feed him well at the start and end of the day. 

The remnants are put away, and the evening winds down. Hux checks his comm so she doesn’t feel the need to (Kylo would always message both of them), and he slips it back away. 

“He’ll call if he needs to.”  


“I know.”  


No news, good news, right? She rises, and stands behind him. Her arms fall over his shoulders, and she presses her lips to his temple. Her fingers whisper across his chest, and her breast press into his back as she cuddles closer, rocking him very gently. 

Hux reaches up and behind, his hand sliding into her short hair. He pulls her down for a kiss, and it’s slow, sweet, knowing. Licking back and forth, winding the ties between them tighter. They both need a little comfort tonight.

Phasma breaks from his mouth, to kiss his temple. “Come to bed, love.”

“I’d love to.”  


***

She unfastens his uniform, as he takes off the underlayer she wears beneath her own. Their fingers slide over skin as it’s revealed, and she smiles at his attentiveness. He always starts out so precise, trying to give equal attention to everywhere (or everyone). His hands are a little cool, but it’s a pleasant shock to the skin as he strokes across her chest. 

He’s always had a thing for chests. Hers, and Kylo’s. She wonders if it’s because his is so flat? His thumbs stroke a Y-shape down between them, and his lips peck soft kisses at her throat. She curls fingers into his hair and holds him in place, a little purrgrowl until his lips suckle her skin hard enough, and then they’re toppling - naked - onto the bed.

Down she goes, and one hand reaches for Kylo before she remembers he’s not there, with a twinge. It’s still perfectly enjoyable without him, but it is always so much _more_ when there’s two of them to worship her.

His lips move to suckle at her collarbones, and she scrapes her fingertips over his shoulders, enjoying how they’re filling out a little more. He might not have enough time to go to the gym, but their private work-outs have definitely helped. Down, down his back, and she grabs his ass. Pulls his cheeks apart, and feels his length grind against her thigh.

The kisses migrate to her lips, and she pushes her tongue inside as he slides his palms over her curves, sending her inner heat spiralling ever higher. She’s starting to feel wet and looser, and the thigh against her lips pushes harder, giving her a blossoming thrill. 

Phasma strokes between his cheeks, teasing his hole. She’s not sure she feels like pegging it today, but she definitely can stroke all around the pucker. He enjoys that, almost as much as being penetrated. As she keeps that up, one of his hands moves to squirm between them, the heel of his palm on her mound. His middle finger bends to draw a line over the join of her sex, achingly slow. The palm is more giving, and she thrusts up and against the friction, 

Hux’s touches are always somehow… more controlled. It feels like he’s orchestrating something, whereas Kylo feels like he’s bursting into song. Both are good, and she lets her legs fall open as he slips deeper down to plump her up. Her own finger keeps up the massage of his hole, and lower, over his taint. Kisses that turn to bites, and his cock stroking her upper thigh. 

When he first touches her clit, she bucks up, moaning into his ear. Her nails dig into the back of his neck (he _loves_ the pain, almost as much as Kylo does), and she begs him to go on.

Around the nub, and lower, to her juices. A continuous cycle of ever-tightening arousal. Into her groin, and circling her entrance like she does to his. Phasma moans as he slips his middle finger into her, the neighbours rubbing at her inner lips, and she pushes even harder into his grip.

“I do love you,” he whispers, into her neck.  


“I know you do.” He’s trying to tell her that Kylo - though missed - isn’t the goal. It would be nice for him to be here, but not essential.  


He keeps the pressure up, and she nips her teeth into his neck, rubbing her fingers over his taint, reaching to stroke at his balls. He’s eager, and so is she, and she wants him inside of her. She tries to grab his cock, and he lifts from the waist to let her, so she can stroke along the length of him. 

His breathing rags, and he pulls up to look her in the eye. She nods, and they shift together, moving so he can slip his cock between her thighs. He doesn’t enter her straight away (he’s learning), gliding between her lips, stroking against her walls. The slick rubbing is delicious, and she grabs his ass to encourage more.

Hux sinks teeth into an earlobe, and then she urges him to enter her. It’s so good. So good. Fingers are nice, but this is… more intimate. Her hands tighten on his ass, and they start the roll and thrust, his shaft coated in her juices, pushing against her walls.

“I miss him, too,” she says, when a pang of loss hits her.  


Hux’s rhythm falters, and his eyes are soft. “He’ll come home.”

Yes, he will. But in the meantime, they have one another. They have this, and they’ll enjoy it, too. 


End file.
